


Of Comforters and Blankets

by nhamjoons



Series: Church Kids [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, NO SEX im sorry everyone but they are 13 here they ain't ready, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhamjoons/pseuds/nhamjoons
Summary: Chanyeol comes over to Kyungsoo's for a movie. They were 13, and everybody seems to have had their first kisses except them. Unintentionally, that changes.





	Of Comforters and Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> L I S T E N .
> 
> THIS WILL BE THE CUTEST DAMN THING YOU'LL EVER READ.

“Sooooooo, I want to watch this one.” Chanyeol throws the plastic DVD case to Kyungsoo, who was already setting the TV. Kyungsoo scowls at him, and Chanyeol wraps himself in the comforter with a giggle.

“ _Alright_ ,” Kyungsoo says, and takes the DVD from its case. The Grudge, it read. “Yeol, you’re sure you want to watch this one? We both know how you get when we watch something creepy. You know, when you get like _that_.”

“I can take it.” Chanyeol says, and lies on his stomach, the comforter still snugly embracing him.

“That’s what you said last time.” Kyungsoo hits play anyway.

“We watched The Texas Chainsaw Massacre last time.” Chanyeol groans. “That was gory. I get like _that_ when it’s gory. I can deal with horror movies.” Kyungsoo turns off the lights, leaving the TV the only thing lighting up his bedroom.

“Scoot.” He says, and plunks himself right next to Chanyeol, also lying on his stomach. Their shoulders press together, the comforter a little bit too much on Chanyeol’s side. “You’re hogging the blanket.”

Trailers from different movies play on the screen. “It’s a damn _comforter_ , Soo. I didn’t buy this with my _allowance_ so you could call it a blanket.” Chanyeol corrects. “Blanket is an insult to something this exquisitely soft.”

“Fine, it’s the _damn comforter_. For the record, I chipped in, so it was _my_ allowance too.” Kyungsoo tries pulling at the blanket to get it more on his side. “You’re hogging the damn—,”

Chanyeol lifts his elbow, Kyungsoo was pulling rather hard, so he rolls a bit over to the side. “Jesus Christ, Yeol. Be _cautious_. One of these days—,”

“Sh,” Chanyeol hooks his right arm around Kyungsoo’s. “It’s starting.”

Kyungsoo sighs.

 

As the movie began, plot moving on rather slowly, Chanyeol casually moves his left hand to play with the hair rising at the other boy’s forearm. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind. Chanyeol presses his face against Kyungsoo’s arm; he shivers. Chanyeol breathes out, the warmth sending Kyungsoo’s heart to beat faster.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo whispers with a shy voice, eyes averted from Chanyeol, but still faces his direction. Chanyeol shifts. He places his hand on top of Kyungsoo’s palm, not wrapping their fingers together, shyly leaving it in place.

Absentmindedly, Chanyeol presses his lips on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. When he looks up, realizes how close they are to each other. He stays where he is, lips no longer planted as a kiss on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, but their eyes remain in contact.

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo curiously, wondering what he should do and if he should do something. Kyungsoo is stiff, wondering what Chanyeol is going to do—but they both knew exactly what the moment suggests. He does exactly that. Chanyeol moves himself forward. Kyungsoo takes it as a message to lean closer. They both lean in inch by inch, until they get enough green lights, until they are both confident enough to find each other’s lips.

One, two, three seconds pass. Chanyeol tangles his fingers with Kyungsoo’s. When they touch, it is never strange for them. Neither of them ever felt like the other is invading any of their spaces. The both of them feel more nervous than they have ever been, but they’re just so familiar with each other that this feels familiar somehow. New, sure, but not entirely foreign as most people their age would usually describe their first kisses.

They pull away a mere inch, only for them to chastely kiss again. One, two, three seconds pass again. Chanyeol looks down with hooded eyes, loosening his fingers from Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo does the same.

Someone screams from the TV and they both snap into consciousness.

“Uh,” Kyungsoo says in a casual voice. “Movie wasn’t really that scary, huh, Yeol?”

“Y-yeah.” Chanyeol barely says, standing up to turn on one of the lights. “I’ll turn the TV off now.”

“I’m pretty tired. We have to sleep anyway.” Kyungsoo waits for Chanyeol to say something, but only silence. “Dad has to hold a mass tomorrow anyway.”

Kyungsoo settles himself on his bed, wrapping the comforter around him. He stares at the floor, wondering what the hell they had just done. Chanyeol turns the TV off, quietly taking the pullout mattress from Kyungsoo’s bed. He takes a pillow and a thin blanket from Kyungsoo’s closet, knowing exactly where everything is. He had slept over hundreds of time, but over the years, they both know nothing like this has ever happened—not even close.

Chanyeol kills the last light from the ceiling. Being familiar with Kyungsoo’s room, Chanyeol walks with his bare feet on the carpet, and he finds the pullout mattress. It would have been pitch dark if it weren’t for the streetlights shining through the massive glass window, and of course, the moonlight.

Naturally, neither of them could sleep, especially Chanyeol. He thinks. _What if that was weird? Did he kiss terribly? Did the kiss last too long? What if that was creepy? Were they even supposed to kiss? Was he the only one who wanted it to happen? What if he and Kyungsoo forget about this ever happening? He didn’t want to forget it happened. What if_ —

“Yeol?” Kyungsoo calls from the top mattress, and taps his fingers together.

“Hm?” Chanyeol squeaks.

“That was nice.” Kyungsoo says meekly, not entirely sure how he was supposed to describe it exactly. What could’ve been a better word? Great? Weird. Cute? No, that would sound like he was friendzoning him. Hot? No, ew.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol’s thoughts finally settle.

Kyungsoo liked it. He knew _he_ liked it. They both did, but even with that, there was a lingering sense in the air that suggested they cut the moment short, suggested one of them was supposed to do something. Chanyeol must have sensed it, because with that, he pushes the blanket away from him and motions for Kyungsoo to make room. “Scoot.” Chanyeol quietly says with a subtle laugh.

They fix their positions, finding one comfortable for both of them. They find it—Kyungsoo’s rests his head on Chanyeol, he falls asleep easily with his arms crossed while Chanyeol’s are wrapped around him.

Chanyeol stays awake for a bit longer, enjoying the warm company of the smaller boy in his arms. A few minutes pass, but just before Chanyeol drifts himself to sleep, he doesn’t forget to leave an innocent kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> told u so


End file.
